Café Blue
Café Blue is the 28th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Steve *Blue *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Felt Friends Summary Steve & Blue have set up a restaurant called Cafe Blue. They've got fancy tables and menus, Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper as chefs and they can't wait to begin serving food. We help them out with this as they find that it isn't as easy as they thought when they're missing some of the things they need for the meal. Steve & Mr. Salt skidoo into a picture of a grocery store in order to retrieve the missing items from Spatula & Bowl, who were not seen. By working together and using math, logic and observational skills, we help them to prepare meals for Shovel, Pail, Tickety & Periwinkle. Recap TBA Quotes *Steve: Hey Blue, What do you think we should make for dessert? *Steve: That's a Great Idea. We'll Play Blue's Clues to figure out what we should make for desert. I love Blue's Clues. Trivia *This is the only time that Mr. Salt skidoos on this episode. He previously made a cameo appearance at the bakery in What Does Blue Want to Make?. But he didn't skidoo in that episode. *Unless the previous episodes Periwinkle was presented outside the Blue's Clues house (Including the long episode "Blue's Big Musical,") this is his 1st time inside. *At the beginning of the skidoo segment, Blue was barking offscreen, but she skidooed back home early. She gets apple juice and carrotsticks for the customers. *Steve wears a bowtie throughout this episode. *Steve's solution of making the drinks even by pouring some of one into another is only practical if nobody has started drinking yet. Even in that case, most restaurant patrons would likely balk at this idea. *This episode is on the 2001 VHS of the same episode (Along with the series pilot Snack Time) and the first of the 2 bonus episodes on the 2004 DVD release of Blue's Room "Snacktime Playdate" (Along with The Grow Show). *Valerie Riccardi, one of Steve's Friends in this episode, is mentioned by first name (Valerie) in the Video Letter segment. *At the end of the outro, the closing credits music fades out, and the last bit plays when the series title fades to blank. This was shown before the Nick Jr. Productions logo. * When Steve and Mr. Salt skidooed to Grocery Store. It used background music from Present Store in Mailbox's Birthday and Math. * This is the last episode where Periwinkle was voiced by Cameron Bowen. Goofs *Robert Iredell is credited as Robert A. Irdell. Gallery Cafe Blue_001.jpg Cafe Blue_002.jpg Cafe Blue_003.jpg Cafe Blue_004.jpg Cafe Blue_005.jpg Cafe Blue_006.jpg Cafe Blue_007.jpg Cafe Blue_008.jpg Cafe Blue_009.jpg Cafe-Blue-pic.jpg Cafe Blue_010.jpg Cafe Blue_011.jpg Cafe Blue_012.jpg Cafe Blue_013.jpg Cafe Blue_014.jpg Cafe Blue_015.jpg Cafe Blue_016.jpg Cafe Blue_017.jpg Cafe Blue_018.jpg Cafe Blue_019.jpg Cafe Blue_020.jpg Cafe Blue_021.jpg Cafe Blue_022.jpg Cafe Blue_023.jpg Cafe Blue_024.jpg Cafe Blue_025.jpg Cafe Blue_026.jpg Cafe Blue_027.jpg Cafe Blue_028.jpg Cafe Blue_029.jpg Cafe Blue_030.jpg Cafe Blue_031.jpg Cafe Blue_032.jpg Cafe Blue_033.jpg Cafe Blue_034.jpg Cafe Blue_035.jpg Cafe Blue_036.jpg Cafe Blue_037.jpg Cafe Blue_038.jpg Cafe Blue_039.jpg Cafe Blue_040.jpg Cafe Blue_041.jpg blues-clues-series-5-episode-4.jpg|Start of the Skidoo segment. Cafe Blue_042.jpg Cafe Blue_043.jpg Cafe Blue_044.jpg Cafe Blue_045.jpg Cafe Blue_046.jpg Cafe Blue_047.jpg Cafe Blue_048.jpg SAM 8756.JPG Cafe Blue_049.jpg Cafe Blue_050.jpg SAM 8757.JPG SAM 8758.JPG SAM 8759.JPG Cafe Blue_051.jpg Cafe Blue_052.jpg Cafe Blue_053.jpg Cafe Blue_054.jpg Cafe Blue_055.jpg SAM 8760.JPG|2nd clue (Vanilla ice cream) from the ending to the skidoo segment. Cafe Blue_056.jpg Cafe Blue_057.jpg Cafe Blue_058.jpg Cafe Blue_059.jpg SAM 8761.JPG MAIL 17.jpg Correio Season 3 Cafe Blue.png|Shigo Correio Geemo song from the Spanish version. Post Time Season 3 Cafe Blue.png|Posttime song from the UK version. SAM 8762.JPG Cafe Blue_060.jpg Cafe Blue_061.jpg Cafe Blue_062.jpg Cafe Blue_063.jpg Cafe Blue_064.jpg Cafe Blue_065.jpg Cafe Blue_066.jpg Cafe Blue_067.jpg Cafe Blue_068.jpg Cafe Blue_069.jpg Cafe Blue_070.jpg Cafe Blue_071.jpg Cafe Blue_072.jpg Cafe Blue_073.jpg Cafe Blue_074.jpg Cafe Blue_075.jpg Cafe Blue_076.jpg Cafe Blue_077.jpg SAM 8753.JPG Cafe Blue_078.jpg Cafe Blue_079.jpg Cafe Blue_080.jpg Cafe Blue_081.jpg Cafe Blue_082.jpg Cafe Blue_083.jpg Cafe Blue_084.jpg Cafe Blue_085.jpg SAM 8750.JPG Cafe Blue_086.jpg SAM 8748.JPG SAM 8751.JPG 4637932_l4.jpg Cafe Blue_087.jpg Cafe Blue_088.jpg SAM 8746.JPG Cafe Blue_089.jpg Cafe Blue_090.jpg Cafe Blue_091.jpg Cafe Blue_092.jpg Cafe Blue_093.jpg Cafe Blue_094.jpg Cafe Blue_095.jpg Cafe Blue_096.jpg Cafe Blue_097.jpg Cafe Blue_098.jpg Cafe Blue_099.jpg Cafe Blue_100.jpg Cafe Blue_101.jpg Cafe Blue_102.jpg Cafe Blue_103.jpg Cafe Blue_104.jpg Cafe Blue_105.jpg Cafe Blue_106.jpg Cafe Blue_107.jpg Cafe Blue_108.jpg Blue's Clues Book Japanese.png Nick jr. productions.png Blue's Play Opening G.PNG Nick jr. productions.png Instantánea 3 (01-07-2015 12-43).png|baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2001 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:2nd Clue Skidoo Category:100 Episode Throwbacks Category:Episodes That Have Steve's Notebook Category:DVD Category:Book Category:VHS Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues before It Jumped the Shark